Coffee Break
by BritishNinjaChick
Summary: The NCIS team from the pov of someone who knows them best. Their Coffee Shop! Mainly Tiva, though with smatterings of McAbby and Gibbs.


**This is my newest oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it. It's my first since coming out of hospital, so I hope it's okay!**

**For Lottie, who has awesome sentence skills!**

**Coffee breaks**

Hi, my name is Lizzy and I'm nineteen. I work at the local, twenty-four seven coffee-shop-slash-general-store which is alright and the pays not bad, for a student. Plus, the guy who owns the shop, he doesn't mind if you work long hours, or swap shifts. I usually work in the evenings, from five till about midnight, though I do take different shifts if someone asks me. I once worked for two days straight! But that was only because my mother's fiftieth birthday was coming up and I needed the money.

It's not exactly rushed though, even though the hours are long. We're right next to the navy yard, so the only people we get in are marines or special agents (NCIS headquarters are in the middle of the yard). In fact, our most regular customers are from the NCIS headquarters. Every day, we get a Special Agent Gibbs in for his coffee. Plain, black, no milk, no sugar. It's ready for him at 6:45, always, even weekends, 'cause he's always in.

But it's not him who interests _me_most. It's two of his agents. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David. Or Tiva as they're known to everyone here. I swear, they're perfect for each other. They're both just too thick to see it. Or maybe they're scared. Gibbs's rules are legendary, especially Rule 12, although, that's mainly because the forensic specialist, Abby Sciuto, constantly reminds us of them. Though why she comes in here is a mystery. She doesn't drink coffee, only that Caff Pow! stuff. Might be because Special Agent Tim McGee comes in here a lot (I think she has a think for him) but I think it's for the gossip and believe me, we have some of the best gossip of them all!

For example, we were the first to know when the new Director, Jenny Shepard arrived. And the first to know of Gibbs reaction. He was already cross from his Agent, Kate's death, and he came storming in here like he was going to shoot everyone in sight. I was scared, I'll tell you! All because that pretty little red-head was back in his life, and his boss.

But that's not what I was talking about. Tiva. Tony and Ziva. The first time they came in, together, was about a week after she arrived. They were working on a case together. He was _not_happy. But there was already that spark between them. That little bit of electricity that made them keep stealing glances at each other as they ordered their drinks - milky coffee with extra sugar for Tony, and strong, mint tea for Ziva - and left. They walked closer together than normal people, even then. Anyone who saw them for the first time would think they were dating.

He warmed to her very quickly and soon they were the best of friends. They joked and laughed together and flirted outrageously. And even slept together once, according to what Abby told me. I don't believe it, personally. If they had slept together, things would have changed between them. Even if it had been undercover.

At the start of everything, the attraction was strictly physical. He was a hot, federal agent and she was a beautiful, deadly, assassin. It was only natural. But when Gibbs left, things began to change. Tony was left in charge, and it was _he_who came in at 6:45 every morningand got numerous refills for himself and one other. Ziva. I must say I wouldn't be surprised if they were sleeping together then. He needed someone to take care of him, after Gibbs abandoned him, and Ziva was his best friend. We all knew she was falling for him, slowly.

They grew so close during those four months, still partners, even though he was her boss. Then something happened. They didn't come in together, one day, when he came back after a long trip in Germany. She had been late almost every day that week and I expected that when he finally came back, they would be inseparable. But he came in alone, looking tired and pale, like he'd lost something. Abby told me later that Ziva had been accused of murder, an assassination attempt on American soil. Ziva had run away, to the safest place she knew, Gibbs' basement. She had gone to Gibbs for help rather than get Tony in trouble.

Then Gibbs was back, and everything was normal. Except it wasn't. Ziva continued to come in for coffee, as did Tony but separately. She told me, at one point, that he had got himself a girlfriend. I didn't believe her. All you had to do was look at them together and you could tell they were perfect for each other.

Well, anyway, the girlfriend thing ended badly, I think, 'cause suddenly, they were back in here again, together. He was obviously grieving and she was giving comfort as best she could. She was deeply in love with him now, that was obvious, but he was completely oblivious.

During that year they became even closer than they had been in those months when Gibbs was away. Tony was slowly realising his feelings for Ziva - finally - and things between them were light and easy again. The cases often made them stay late so they spent a lot of time in here drinking coffee and just talking. At least until they got yelled at by Gibbs to get back to work.

And then, they were gone. One day, they just left. Abby was crying as she came in here. She told us that Jenny was dead and that Tony had been shipped off to the SS Ronald Regan and Ziva had been sent back to Israel. They were gone for four months. Four long, boring months. Gibbs was moodier than normal, storming around the place still grieving over Jenny's death. There had been something between them too, they were like Tony and Ziva, only older. Abby and McGee still came in here sometimes, but both of them were depressed and upset. Gibbs had a new team, and they weren't very interesting. Too right and proper. Nothing to gossip about. Dull.

I was the first one at the coffee shop to know they were both back. I was just finishing my usual shift, five to midnight, and was outside about to go home. I saw them from across the street.

She ran to catch him, slipping her fingers into his. He turned towards her and swept her up into the biggest hug I'd bet he's ever given her. I could hear her gasp from where I stood and watched as she returned the hug with equal force. It was desperate, as though they had not been able to bare the months they had been away. They clung to each other like there was something right there, trying to tear them apart again. You could tell they never wanted to be separated again.

Tony had finally realised the truth, that he was in love with Ziva. Now all they need is to admit it to each other and Tiva could be a reality.

And I would bet ten shifts' tips that this coffee shop would know about it before anyone else. Except, perhaps Abby.

Sometimes I really love my job.


End file.
